rwby_brotherhood_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
"We once believed the god of light was incapable of destruction. But if Zekrem could create the Grimm, I suppose anything is possible." The Angels, otherwise known as Celestial Beings were once the forces of the God of Light, Reshi, used to combat the Grimm during the War of the Gods so long ago. Much like how Grimm are creatures of infinite darkness, Angels are beings of infinite light. History Angels were created by Reshi, the God of Light, as a counter-balance to the Creatures of Grimm formed by his brother. During the War of the Gods, Angels and Grimm fought each other across the surface of Remnant in never-ending battles and sieges as the forces of light and darkness clashed. Eventually however, the war came to an end when Reshi stood victorious over his brother, and upon the insistance of his sisters that the war end before he killed his brother. Ever since the war's end, Reshi and Zekrem established an accord of balance between light and darkness. This culminated with the creation of mankind on Remnant, however with its creation Reshi quickly realized his own creations, the Angels, would hunt humans due to their innate darkness due to their creation being one of light ''and ''darkness. As such, Reshi placed his Angels into slumber in hidden dimensions across Remnant, sealed in temples of Reshi to be never opened again. Biology Angels are 'born' in a similar fashion to Grimm, however instead of emerging from black pools of destruction, they form from white pools of creation, originally forming in the Reshi's domain located somewhere in modern day Anima. While other pools ''do ''exist, they have been 'powered down' since the end of the War of the Gods, thus ceasing Angelic creation, leaving only those created during the war left until they are reactivated. Unlike their Grimm counterparts, Angels usually maintain a basic form similar to that of humans - in fact some speculate that the human form was initially inspired by that of the Angels. While some Angelic creations do resemble animals, the more notable forms of Angels are still that of the humanoid verity. Also, unlike Grimm, Angels possess 'pseudo' souls. This in turn makes Angels far more capable of learning than even the most ancient of Grimm, and at a faster rate. Also, as one may suspect, most Angels are capable of flight due to their wings. Angels are designed to search and destroy creatures of darkness - which was critical in order for them to locate Grimm during the course of the War of the Gods. However due to humans being created through light and darkness, this puts Humans into their crosshairs as well. Due to them possessing pseudo souls, this also means they are capable of the manipulation of Aura just as Humans and Faunus can. Angels are capable of utilizing magic in its most raw form, just as Humans were once capable of doing - but the level in which they can accomplish such varies depending on the experience of the individual Angel. Angel Species